


upset more than average

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Dialogue only komahina oneshot. TW for referenced suicide and rated teen and up for that and mild language.Prompt: "are you upset with me?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	upset more than average

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey sad yet cute yet funny and like I'm okay with it. Also thank you for all the reads on my saiouma fic 💙💙💙💙!!!

"Are you upset with me?" 

"Long answer or short answer?" 

"Is there an in between?" 

"Pick one. Stop being indecisive." 

"I think that just answered my question if you're upset with me." 

"Good job. You did it again. You're so smart." 

"Stop being fucking sarcastic with me. I know I don't deserve to have you accept my apologies. I fucked up. I'm stupid and worthless. I tell you this all the time. Just answer my question, hajime." 

"Yeah. I'm upset with you, nagito. Why wouldn't I be? And stop putting yourself down. I fucking hate that shit. I don't care if you think it's true I don't care how mad I am at you, you aren't worthless. I'm trying to get you to not lie to me anymore. Be more open about your feelings" 

"Yeah okay. What can I do to get you to forgive me?" 

"That's going to take a while." 

"Well tell me where I can start." 

"..." 

"... "

".. Explain to me your thought process?" 

".." "I guess I could." 

"It's a start." 

"Yeah. Sure is." "I planned to kill myself. Yeah. I did. I don't feel like I belong here. I don't feel worthy enough to be alive. Not like any of you would miss me. Hell, Hajime, you're the only one that talks to me outside of school. They all think I'm weird and creepy. Why would they miss me?" 

"They don't know you like I do." 

".. And what is that supposed to mean? Are you proving my point that you're the only one that likes me? I doubt you even do though. Probably just preten-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

"..." 

".. Nagito.. Please.. Stop. I mean the fact that I understand you. You've said it yourself before. We are similar. We have alot in common. And would you stop saying they don't care about you? They may not seem like it but they do! They really do! They'd all be upset if you were gone!" 

"..." 

"I know that's hard for you to understand, I understand that your mindset contradicts that statement, but it's true. I'd miss you the most. Believe it or not, as much as you annoy me, I care for you probably to much. I depend on you alot. Okay? I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. I know you don't like loud things.. I just.. Need to get it into your head that we care. That I care." 

"..." 

"Stop crying. You're gonna make me cry." 

"Sorry.." 

"It's okay. Please, just come to me if you need something, or feel bad, or have bad thoughts." 

"I will. I promise." 

"Pinky promise?" 

"That's so stupid.." 

"Shut up and just do it." 

"Thank you, hajime." 

”Don't thank me." 

"What else do I need to do to get you to forgive me?" 

"Im not sure." 

"Want a kiss?" 

"Stop." 

"What? I'm just joking. Unless you actually want one." 

"You're miserable." 

"I know. You care about me though." 

"You're right. I do." 

".. " 

".. "

"I'll walk you back to your house." 

"Oh? Hajime is such a gentleman!" 

"I literally can't stand you." 

"You're standing right now." 

"You're lucky I don't have the guts to punch you for that one." 

"I love you too." 

"Thanks for walking me home, Hajime." 

"Yeah. No problem. Thank you for talking with me." 

"Of course. Please tell me if I can do anything else to help you forgive me." 

".. " 

".. " 

"What about that kiss?" 


End file.
